The Fantasy
by Lycan Lover
Summary: Post 6th Year: The golden trio come back to Hogwarts with the fear of Voldemort and deatheaters eating away at their minds. However when Draco mistakenly takes love potion what can they do? How does Hermione take be treated as an equal by her worst enemy?
1. Interrupted

Hello everybody out there! I'm back again this time with another Dramione story for you all. This chapter is to test whether or not my idea could work…I do hope so. I love these kinds of stories; plenty of opportunities fro humour and romance ;)

**Love you all **

**Lycan xx **

**Oh, and did I mention that I have my muse back again? **

**Draco: You better; the public only read this stuff to hear me. (Smirks) **

**Me: Yeah, what fun we shall have…oh boy… **

**Draco: What was that? **

**Me: Nothing. **

**Draco: (Sits on my bed staring at the posters. Decides to fiddle with my calendar) **

**Me: Hey! What are you doing!?  
Draco: Marking on my birthday idiot, you better be getting me a present. **

**Me: Ha! As if! … Do I get to come to your house for the party? I've always wanted to meet Lucius Malfoy! **

**Draco: (Laughs) Like my parents would let me bring a muggle as my 'friend'. Why do you want to meet my father anyway? (I smirk, he grows pale) **

**Me: I have so many things to tell him…I can't wait to run up and scream 'Ahh! Look out, there's another ferret on the loose!' **

**Draco: What? (Face becomes a mask) **

**Me: Just you wait…just you wait… **

* * *

**The Fantasy **

**Chapter 1: Interrupted **

Hermione paddled quietly into the prefect's bathroom wearing her pyjamas and a bathrobe. The light from the candles mixed with the silver glow from the moon as it seeped through the large windows.

She was alone in the room, she sighed in relief. Every night for the past week Slytherins had preoccupied it. Not that she was scared, afraid of some slimy Slytherins? No way! Just…she didn't want to bath in the company of snobbish prudes. With her towel under her arm she tiptoed towards one of the cubicles. Under dressing she relished as warm water covered her body washing away the day's toil. Hermione felt relaxed and completely happy in the small space, which provided such a comfort in times such as these. After all, Voldemort was on the rise, with his bunch of cronies and minions causing havoc to both the muggle and wizarding world.

Hermione didn't hear the other person walk into the bathroom as she was showering. Didn't feel the sensation of eyes burning into the door of the cubicle with suspicion. Flickering the water off she wrapped a towel around her quickly to stop the spread of cold air. She shivered. _When did it get so cold in here anyway?_ As she opened the door she froze to the spot staring back into silver pools of hatred.

"Granger." Draco Malfoy sneered at her almost as if he was going to growl like some sort of animal. Her smile faded into a thin line whilst her brown eyes reflected the pure loathing in his.

"Malfoy." Then she blushed noticing that she was only in a towel. " Um, could you _please_ go or turn or…something?" His nostrils flared.

"I don't take orders from you mudblood." He revelled in the way she flinched at the insult. " Although I'd rather not have my eyes burnt out of their sockets either." He turned heading towards the door.

"Malfoy! I'm finished now go and have your bloody shower or what ever else you were up to." She called whilst slipping her robe on. He turned and snickered.

"As if I would want to use _that_ now, it's contaminated." Her hands curled into fists of anger as he strutted away. "Oh, and you might want to disinfect the whole room, wouldn't want anyone catching a dirty disease." Oh, Hermione wanted to throw something very hard at his blond head. If only she had her wand…

Picking up her things she walked quickly back to the common room not noticing the ominous stare from the shadows that followed her up the stairs. Two figures stepped out from the alcove and looked at the each other with a hidden motive.

"Minerva, I believe we have just found our solution." The elderly lady was unsure flickering her gaze between him and the figure of Draco Malfoy down the corridor.

"Albus, have you thought this through? Both already have much to contend with, is it right to-"

"It is the only option we have. Harry will need all the help he can get, Miss Granger can help him more this way than any other." Minerva McGonagol stared up at the headmaster with shining eyes.

"Very well. Shall I inform-"

"No, no, I shall talk to Horace. Goodnight." He nodded shifty moving along the corridor leaving a bemused McGonagol alone in the night.

**

* * *

**

"There you are Hermione! The guys were starting to get worried." The face of Ginny Weasely beamed at her as she trudged into the dormitory in a foul mood. "Was the shower that bad?" Hermione let out a sigh.

"I've decided I loath anyone, boy, with blond hair." She flopped down on her bed staring up and the ceiling.

"Huh?"

"Malfoy was there and ruined my mood completely!" Ginny sat down nodding her head.

"He has that affect on many, don't get upset it's only Malfoy."

"Yeah, 'suppose you're right. Night Gin."

"FINALLY!" The two girls turned around to she Padma and Parvati staring at them form the beds with mock frustration.

"We thought you'd never shut up." Ginny smiled and through a pillow at the startled girl. Soon the other two joined in and pillows and feathers flew everywhere.

* * *

In another part of the castle Draco sat in bed staring up at the ceiling listening to Crabbe's monstrous snores and the whimpers coming from Goyle's bed. A simple beam of moonlight slipped into the room from the window highlighting his hair and one silver eye.

Many things troubled Draco, haunting his dreams turning them into nightmares: ones that he lived everyday. The mark scarring his arm was proof enough of that. In the darkness he pulled his arm out from under the sheet and stared in disgust at the black skull from which a snake wound it's way around.

He sighed.

He could live through this. He had to.

He would be strong, for both his and his family's sake. He had to.

He would complete this mission and prove his worth to both his father and his new master. It was silly thinking that the Malfoys' had a master!

He had to be cold. Well, colder than usual.

He had to forget.

He had to become a monster.

* * *

**Well what do you think guys, any good. Should I continue with it? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Worst Day Ever!

**Hi people. How is it so far? Anyone? I'm hoping some more review and talk to me I'm so alone at the moment excluding the present company of my muse of cause. **

**Draco: Thank you. **

**Me: Um…I wonder what house I would be in… **

**Draco: Defiantly Gryffindor, or maybe Ravenclaw. (Leans back on bed with hands behind his head) **

**Me: I want to be in Slytherin. **

**Draco: Well, we are the best but why? **

**Me: Just to prove that Slytherins can be nice. (He sneers) **

**Draco: In no way are Slytherins 'nice'. It's against the rules. **

**Me: What? **

**Draco: Just trust me. **

**Me: Ha! That's like asking me to put my head in the lion's mouth! **

**Draco: Huh? **

**Me: Muggle saying. **

**Draco: Stupid muggles and their weird sayings. I'm bored. **

**Me: That's nice. (Continues to type) **

**Draco: (picks up a pillow and throws it) **

**Me: HEY! (He shrugs) **

**Draco: I told you, I was bored. (I groan and throw a much larger cushion at him.) **

**Chapter 2: Worst day ever! **

* * *

**DRACO POV: **

The sun rose and I was still lying in bed staring up at the same spot on the ceiling. My eyes hurt but the aching in my head…the mission ate away at my courage. In silence I got ready for another day at school with the idiots that surrounded me. However there were some exceptions: Granger for example. She was by no means an idiot but certainly not my favourite person either.

Goyle mumbled raising his large form from the bed next to mine. Blaise Zabini came out of the bathroom whistling, I glared at him. Crabbe was the worst snore I had ever heard! The great fat oaf needed to lose some weight as well. Here, my two trusty friends were the two biggest idiots on the planet. Well, ignoring Potter and the Weasely clan that is. It's people like them that shamed our precious pureblood society.

"Blaise shut up man!"

"Yeah, we're trying to sleep here."

"Oh shut it!" Blaise sneered down at my two 'friends'. Shaking my head I left the gradually increasing noise and head to breakfast, not that I was hungry.

**HERMIONE POV:**

"Have you seen Draco? He looks pale, almost ill." I gestured towards a placid looking Malfoy from across the great hall at breakfast. He just stared down at his empty plate; his friends surrounded him but said nothing. Harry stared in malice at his blond feature and Ron, well; he was too busy beating the record for shovelling the most food in your mouth contest. I rolled my eyes whilst a faint smile traced my face.

"He's always like that. Well being a death eater now…"

"You don't know that Harry." I took a sip of my pumpkin juice.

"You saw it too Hermione, in Diagon Alley! And Ron!" Ron immediately stopped eating at the sound of his name and turned.

"Wha?" He spat food out over the table making me wrinkle my nose in disgust, _yuck!_

"Malfoy, he's acting stranger than usual." Harry stabbed a piece of bacon with his fork violently. Ron nodded swallowing his mouthful of breakfast.

"Harry's right Hermione." I huffed taking a second glance at the Slytherin table.

"But what if you've got it all wrong? Harry, don't mention it to Dumbeldore, please."

"But what if I'm right? I saw him, I saw them don't try to right every wrong in the world Hermione. Not this time." I sighed picking up my book bag. Lessons would start soon.

"I'll see you after Potions." They nodded and waved as I left the table. I snuck one last glance at Malfoy seeing that he was still in the same position. _Strange or what?_

* * *

"Can anyone tell me what this cauldron of potion is…yes Miss?" Slughorn addressed the class with an odd smile of formality. He seemed to be scanning the pupils yet again only my hand was raised to answer his question.

"Granger sir, " I moved towards the table where a pink lotions sat bubbling away, "It's Amortentia, a love potion, " moved closer to the potion letting the fumes blow in my face warm and soft, " It smells different to everyone, for example I smell new parchment, freshly moan grass and…spearmint toothpaste." I sighed backing away as the crowd of girls had formed behind me.

"Very good Miss Granger. It is indeed a love potion however it does not induce real love only extreme infatuation and obsession." All the girls surrounding sighed dreamily, I rolled my eyes holding my books to my chest. From the door two familiar faces appeared. Harry and Ron caught Slughorn's eye and bean talking. I looked around at the group waiting to get started. I chuckled quietly watching my friends fight over a book from the closet. Slughorn walked back over to us. "Now then, today we shall be working to complete a cauldron of this dangerous potion, I must caution you though, any student I catch messing around whilst working on this will be punished. Oh and I've set a plan for your partners." The whole room filled with mumbles and groans.

"Psst! Hermione, " I turned to see Romilda Vane looking at me.

"Yes?"

"You're Harry's friend, tell me, girl to girl, what things does he like?" I stared at her in disbelief

"Why don't you ask him yourself? He's not that hard to talk to." She blushed but shook her head. I offered her a smile. Even though I loathed the girl I could still be polite. The other side of the room I saw the Slytherins mourning the loss of their Potions teacher. Amongst them a still Draco Malfoy leant against the wall with his arms folded. He was staring at the table was an unfocused gaze.

"Now class I shall read out the partner names you have exactly 1 hour to produce a suitable cauldron of Living Death marvellous if you get it right disastrous if brewed worng. " We grumbled. " So…Mr Potter and Mr Thomas, Miss Vane and Mr Weasely, Miss Brown and Mr Finnigan, Miss Parkinson and Mr Knott, Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy…" The entire room fell into an awkward silence I felt many eyes piercing into my back. I couldn't believe it! Maybe he wasn't such a great teacher after all. I could see Ron and Harry throwing glares at my 'partner' from across the room. "Miss Granger?" I jumped awake again.

"Sorry sir." I groaned inside as went to stand at the table Malfoy occupied. He was deathly still, his hands two large fist on the table.

"Now you may start." This was officially the worst moment of my life so far! Placing my books on the table I began my work whilst the sulking Malfoy just stood there.

"Can you get the ingredients…please?" I only managed to get the last word out through gritted teeth. His expression didn't change.

"You get them Granger." I groaned inside. This was going to be a long hour.

"I'm busy which is_ why_ I asked _you_." He turned his attention to me fully watching as I lit the fire and cleared the table. Huffing out a mouthful of air he went off. I had little over 6 seconds of peace until he was back again throwing the ingredients out in front of me. I froze for a moment to get my bearings.

"Hurry up Granger." I glared at him watching as he pulled up a stool and sat holding his head in his hands.

"You're just going to sit there?" He didn't move.

"Why bother?" I heard him whisper, supposedly for my not to hear. I began to chop the beans and watching as others' flew across the classroom. One hit Draco in head and I tried my best to suppress the laugh. He moaned picking up his head glaring with silver eyes at everyone. Slughorn was coming closer and I threw something at the unaware Malfoy. The bean hit is his causing him tom rub it and stare at me with an icy glare.

"What as that for mudblood?" I stared at the figure behind him. Draco froze and didn't move.

"That turn is not to be used in my classroom Mr. Malfoy."

"Forgive me Professor." Slughorn nodded and at our cauldron.

"Merlin's beard hurry up you two, maybe if you worked together it would be done in twice the time." As he left Draco grumbled something before getting up to stir the pot. I stared in disbelief.

"You're supposed to turn it green not brown."

"Since when are you Potions expert Malfoy?" His cold gaze hit me in the face.

"Since last year now do as I say." I snorted.

"No way. You couldn't even be bothered to start this potion. What else do Ii expect from a ferret?" _Did I really just hear him growl at me?_

"Shut up Granger. Filthy little muggle-born. Shame of magical society." My hand curled into a fist.

"You're one to talk Malfoy, beating house elves and treating people like dirt."

"Maybe it's because you are dirt. Mudblood." He sneered at me as I turned towards him. In an act of complete rage I groaned out loud and attempted to snatch the ingredients from his pale hands only for them to drop and fall into the pot. It bubbled and an explosion of black smoke hit our faces as we looked own at the same time. There was a round of laughter from the class as both myself and Malfoy stood still staring at each other with black smoke filled faces and stained hair. He looked at me as if his mere stare would cause me to burst into flames.

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy! Detention, my office tonight! Quiet now class! Time's up." _What, WHAT? I just got detention? With the ferret!? _I tried to rub some of the black ash from my face and hair watching as Malfoy whipped out his wand and cleared himself of any damage. I huffed. I noticed Harry and Ron snickering room their tables.

_This is officially the worst day ever!_

* * *

**That's all for now, hopefully will be updating tomorrow. Love you guys! **


	3. Hooked

**Hi, does anyone actually read this story? Is it not good enough? ****L Please I need more reviews other wise I might not be continuing it. Sorry to sound harsh but I don't lie… **

**Draco: What on earth is this? (Looks at wii remote in disgust) **

**Harry: It's a muggle device fro entertainment. **

**Ron: Hurry up Lycan I want to beat Harry at the bii! **

**Me: Its Wii Ronald and calm down, your sixteen not six! **

**Harry: What do you want to play? **

**Ron: (gasps) WE HAVE OUR OWN GAME! **

**Draco: Let me see Weaselbee…Harry Potter and the Half Blood prince? Is this some kind of sick joke? **

**Me: Nope, it's real. My favourite game! Ok, who wants to duel? (Ron and Harry put their hands up) Cool, Draco you're with me after. You know what you do Harry? (He nods and starts the game)**

**…**

**Ron: Stupify! **

**Harry: Um Ron? **

**Ron: Expelliarmis! **

**Me: Ron! **

**Ron: WHY WON'T YOU WORK, STUPID NOT REAL WAND! (Throws remote on the floor, Draco laughs) **

**Harry: Ron, you have to move the remote not shout at it! **

**Ron: Oh… **

**Me: Your turn Draco. **

**Draco: Silly muggle devices… **

**1 hour later… **

**Draco: YES, ANOTHER POINT! **

**Me: I thought ths8 was a silly muggle's game? **

**Draco: I beat you six times, six! A Malfoy never loses! HA! (Grins widely) **

**Song: This story is based on the song '_The Fantasy'_ by 30 seconds to mars ! **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hooked **

**HERMIONE POV:**

Huffing, I walked down towards the dungeons in the dark grasping my book to my chest. The Slytherins sneered and whispered making rude comments as I fled down the corridors of filth! When I had finally reached the Potions classroom a certain Slytherin was already there leant against the cold stonewall staring at the floor as if daring it. I didn't spare him a second glance as I pushed passed to the door. He must have followed because the door did not slam shut. Professor Slughorn was already there magically cleaning his board.

"Ah, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy! On time, good, good." He waddled over to us and gestured for us to sit at the centre table. Malfoy looked at me before pushing past to get the chair. "You are to complete our assignment, the cauldron of Amortentia, in the detention time then and only then can you go to bed. Well get to it." He waddled of to his office leaving us to sit here staring at the table.

I sighed being the first to move. Gathering ingredients in my arms. Rose petals…assinder eggs…castor oil…I turned around to bump into something large and warm. Two hands came up and stopped me before I fell, the ferret snarled and pushed me away.

"Pay attention Granger." I snorted leaving the store cupboard quickly watching as he retrieved the rest and began chopping some roots. We worked in silence, adding ingredients whilst he stirred the rusty cauldron. It didn't look very safe for my liking. It wasn't hot enough so I attempted to turn the heat up only to receive a cold stare from him. Silver piercing my own brown eyes; like a sword in the ground. My hand fell away.

"It's not hot enough."

"It's fine." Was his gruff response. He looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks. Purple rings shadowed his eyes and his face was paler than the usual. He was like a ghost.

The Potions door flung open announcing Harry and Ron's arrival. I peered over my shoulder to smile at them, both boys shot glares at Malfoy before calling the Professor.

"Ah! Harry my boy, and Wenby. What brings you here at this hour."

"Weasely sir, we have to talk to you about something." Harry whispered something to him and retreated into his office with Ron following. My eyebrows furrowed in question just as my hand slipped on the table scattering the rose petals.

"What did I tell you Granger?" he snarled at me from the other side of the table. I rolled my eyes and got to work. Soon the potion was starting to come together although the mixture was too thick. What were those two doing in there? Taking private lessons? I sighed before starting again.

"You need to add the petals now Malfoy."

"No yet."

"But-"

"No."

"No, we could fail if it stays like that! The oil will separate and it will be too late."

"Granger, I know what I'm doing." I groaned.

"I don't see you getting the best grades around here." His eyes burned into my back.

"I would be quiet if I was you mudblood!" My hand curled into a fist around the pestle, jaw set in a hard line.

"Do not insult me blood status you insolent, arrogant ferret!"

"You're one to talk about arrogance Granger, look at you with your know-it-all attitude and superior Gryffindor brain, if you can call it that." My head snapped in his direction watching as his lips curled up in a nasty expression of loathing.

"Shut up! You Slytherins have no right to speak about superiority! You're all a bunch of creepy, disloyal cowards!" Something in his eyes told me that that was a low hit, they burnt and melted into rage.

He said nothing. Just stood their seething as I stirred the cauldron of pink liquid. Did we have to brew so much? The awkward attitude increased as the silence lengthened.

"I. Am not. A coward." I stared at him in shock at his outburst through gritted teeth.

"I beg to differ. Would you like me to carry on? You were hit by a girl in third year, me, a mudblood! Beaten up in Quiditch by Harry-"

"Stop it!"

"Turned into a lowly ferret in fourth year, got beaten up again by Harry near the shrieking shack-"

"Enough."

"Your father and mother are the most cruel and vile people on the planet, you harm and mistreat the innocent and bully those whom better you so why shouldn't I call you a coward, you're whole family are cowards and you-"

"ENOUGH!" His hand reached for the wand in his pocket and I watched in horror as he pointed it at me.

"MALOFY!" I saw red hair fly past me and collided into Malfoy's large figure pushing him to the ground. Everything stopped to a slow pace; time seemed to freeze as my arm reached out to grab Ron but I managed to knock the cauldron of potion over. It would have stayed still but the leg was faulty causing the whole thing to tip over. My hand reached out as if to grab it but it was futile. The two boys fell on the floor and Malfoy pushed him off him just as the entire cauldron came crashing down on his head.

"NO!"

I stood frozen, looking down at the soaking wet figure of Draco Malfoy sitting upright on the floor with a cauldron on his head. Harry and Slughorn were standing in the entrance to his office both silent. Ron picked himself up and moved in front of me.

"You alright Hermione?"

"Not for long." I watched as Malfoy's arm moved to remove the cauldron.

"Merlin's beard what happened? Miss Granger?" I was too focused on preparing myself to be hexed to hell for that. I felt Harry move behind me to touch my shoulder. I eyes were still fixed on his pale emotionless face. His blond hair was dripping wet with pink potion and his pupils wide. He looked up at me. First his legs moved, then his arms as he stood to full height holding a hand to his head.

"Granger." His voice was low, almost a purr. When He attempted to move closer a spell flew through the air and hit him causing him to fall to the floor unconscious. Ron and Harry had formed a protective cage around me so I couldn't move, I was too shocked anyway.

Slughorn levitated Malfoy's unconscious body and left the room.

"You three follow me."

* * *

**Well, what do you guys think of it so far?**

**!**


	4. Victim of love

**Hi people! Nice to see you again. Thanks for all they lovely people who reviewed and favourite the story, love you guys! :D **

**I'm glad to say that I will be continuing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…except my plot and computer ;) **

**Draco: Oh, you poor, poor muggle. **

**Me: Shut up ferret. **

**Draco: What was that muggle? I don't think I heard you. **

**Harry: Leave her alone Malfoy or else! (Draco raises an eyebrow) **

**Draco: I'm so scared. **

**Me: OK guys cool it now. **

**Harry: Fine. (Huffs sitting on the floor with a Quiditch magazine) **

**Me: Hey where's Ron? (Draco smirks) **

**Harry: MALFOY! **

**Draco: What Potty? **

**Me: What did you do? (Draco shrugs and sits back with his hands behind his head.) **

…

**Ron: Hello? Anyone! Ah, what's that!? It's sticky like…like…a spiders web. **

**Aragog: Um…red variety… **

**Ron: **_**AHHH!! MUMMY!**_

**Song: Victims of love by Good Charlotte (I love this song)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Victim of Love**

**HERMIONE POV: **

I was shaking. Never before had I felt so completely and utterly scared. My breath came out in short gasps.

Harry sat next to me outside the Hospital Wing where Ron was gazing out of they window. He taped irritably on the glass as we listened to the shouts and screams coming from the room. Harry shot me a look of pity.

"You don't think that…?"

"That what Harry?" He gulped as I stared hard at him.

"That potion filled cauldron hit him on the head, do you think he…drank any of it?" I chuckled nervously.

"No of course not Harry. At least…"

"If that oversized ferret comes anywhere near you I'll kill him!" I gave home a look of complete disgust. We sat in silence as the bangs and shuffling increased.

"What were you two doing in Slughorn's office?" Ron jumped at my voice and turned.

"Harry has an assignment off Dumbeldore. I was simply there to make it look less suspicious." He shrugged and sat next to me on the bench.

"Oh. Any luck?" _Maybe this would take my mind off things…_

"No, not yet anyway."

I rubbed my hand against my face to try and stay awake, after all it was 12 o'clock at night and I wanted my sleep. I heard Harry groan as he stretched in the chair. He looked at me and smiled.

"It'll be ok Hermione. Pomfrey can fix anything." Just as if on cue the double doors to the Hospital wing flew open to reveal a rather stressed looking Madam Pomfrey. The noise coming from the room made my head hurt and cringe as a distraught Malfoy hollered his blond hair off. She seemed to spot us and began stalking straight towards us. I straightened up trying to look awake and calm.

"Miss Granger, thank heavens you're still here. I'm sorry to ask but we need your assistance."

"Excuse me? What's wrong with him." Another scream made Ron cover his ears. Madam Pomfrey cringed and stared down at me intently.

"Professor Slughorn told me what happened and I'm sorry, Miss Granger, to tell you that Mr. Malfoy has ingested half the contents of the cauldron of Amortentia."

"WHAT!?" I screamed into the witch's shocked face quickly covering my mouth after and looking at the floor. _This was not happening, not to me! I have exams to prepare for this year! _At my outburst the Hospital wing quietened immediately leaving an empty silence. All four of us turned to look at the doorway. A figure sat up in one of the beds and stared in our direction.

"Hermione? HERMIONE!" I held my breath as I heard my name spoken from those lips. Harry and Ron had formed a cage around my hiding me as I sat back down on the bench. His frantic screaming started again, my name, over and over and over…

"Madam Pomfrey can you get him to shut up?" Harry yelled over his shouts whilst holding his head. Pomfrey sighed and looked distressed.

"I know this is hard for you my dear but if you could please…" I was frightened stiff. Sitting there just shaking, my mouth open like an idiot. I only snapped out of it when Harry bumped my shoulder.

I could only nod at her fearing that as soon as I opened my mouth a scream would rip it's way up.

"Madam Pomfrey you can't-"

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE! _HERMIONE!"_

"Thank you boys but Miss Granger is perfectly safe with me there." I got up and followed her as if in a trance looking back and Harry and Ron whom looked ready to hex something. The screams of my name grew louder as I approached walking behind the medi-witch in shock. I saw that there were others in the room including Professor Slughorn and Snape whom were arguing. Both turned to study me with a look of pity from Slughorn but contempt from Snape as usual. The room turned silent all but the shouts from Malfoy whom was magically bound to the old bed fighting like he was going to die.

I gulped.

"Mr. Malfoy, would you please calm down."

"I WANT TO SEE HERMIONE NOW!" From my position hiding behind Pomfrey and Slughorn I could see how much he was struggling. A band of sweat on his head from fighting the spells and his eyes were nearly black.

"If I let you se her will you promise to behave?" He stooped his struggling immediately at smiled at the witch with excited eyes.

"My Hermione's here?" I saw Snape roll his eyes in disgust and leave the room. Pomfrey turned to me not letting him se me and pushing a small vile into my hands.

"It's a calming potion, he won't take it from me, you'll have to give it him." I nodded uncertainly and took in a deep breath before coming out of hiding. I immediately regretted it. On seeing me Malfoy froze with a huge crazed grin on his pale face, something _very_ out of place. He tried to get out of the bed but the charms held him back, his eyes never left mine.

"Um, hello?"

"I knew you'd come for me my love. I love you so much!" I stared in horror at his outburst, as he looked me up and down with a possessive look. "You look so beautiful." I nearly choked on air.

"Right, uh, Malfoy can you take this...for me _please_." He looked intently at the bottle I held up and then back at my eyes.

"Is it a gift for me?" Taking a glance at Pomfrey and Slughorn who both gestured from me to answer 'yes'.

"Um, yeah, yeah it's uh, a…a sleeping draught to help you rest." He smiled a breathtaking grin.

"But I don't wan to sleep, you're here with my now." I sighed.

"Please Malfoy, it would, make me sad…if you…didn't take my uh present." He studied me and then opened his mouth. _Good god did he really want me to…? _

Gulping again I carefully walked around to the side of the bed where he was still waiting for me to give him the potion. I sighed and poured it's contents into his mouth…. that was before I fell on top of him. He must have got out of the charms because his arm came around me and pulled me towards his lips. I squeaked and ended up squeezed against his warm chest.

"MR. MALFOY!" He pressed his lips to mine softly before releasing me. Gasping I ran off to behind another bed breathing deeply. He smiled a crooked smile and winked at me.

* * *

"Hermione, Hermione?"

"What's wrong with her?"

"She did just get molested by Malfoy Ron."

"WHAT?"

"I think it's the shock. Hermione wake up!"

"Maybe we should drag her."

"No we'll leave her here with Malfoy."

"NO!" I burst out saying looking at my two friends with a stern expression. Groaning I put my hands on my head. " OH, what am I going to do guys? He's in love with me!"

"That is one of the mist disgusting things I've ever heard of!" I glared at Ron whom blushed. "Not, not him loving you it's just _him_ loving you!"

"_Thanks_ Ronald!"

"Miss Granger." Professor Slughorn came out of the infirmary with Pomfrey now that it was quiet and peaceful again.

"Thank you for that my dear." I nodded. " He seems to be calmer now and it should last hi the rest of the night but he needs to take them regularly to stop the effects of they potion."

"Um, but is'nt there an antidote for this?" I looked at Slughorn whom blushed.

"Well, I'm sorry Miss Granger but Mr. Malfoy drank quiet a strong dose of Amortentia meaning that it will be very hard to find a suitable antidote."

"What?" All three of us shouted at him. Pomfrey excused herself.

"Not to worry, the potion should only last a few months or so-"

"A _few months_! Is this some sort of joke?" He coughed. I stared gaping at the new potions master.

"Myself and Professor Snape will be working on the antidote but for now I'm afraid it must be."

"But, but!"

"I'm sorry."

"Well, I wouldn't want to be him, stuck in that Hospital wing for months." Harry's point made me sigh in relief mentally.

"I beg your pardon Mr. Potter but Mr. Malfoy is being released tomorrow."

Everything froze.

"Tomorrow?"

* * *

**Sorry but that's it for now, another update soon, promise! **


	5. Love games

**Hi everyone! Hope everything is fine and good for you all. I'm fine...being teased by my muse and school life is going to be the end of me, but hey! Enjoy. MORE REVIEWS PLEASE, I'M LONELY!! **

**Draco: As if… (Fiddles with guitar strings)**

**Me: What was that. **

**Draco: Nothing Lycan. (Begins to play) **

**Me: Good boy. **

**Ron: Malfoy how on earth can you play a muggle instrument?**

**Draco: It's easy red rear! (Ron blushes and turns away) **

**Harry: Don't listen to him Ron. Lycan you seen Hermione or Gin lately? **

**Me: Sorry boys, girl secrets…I'm under oath. **

**Ron: What, that's silly…pleeeeeaaaasssse tell us Lycan, pleeeaassse! **

**Draco: A 'girl oath'? **

**Me: Yeah. **

**Draco: 'humph' Well, there's one reason why girls are complicated. **

**Me: We're not! All you have to do is say 'you're pretty' and hand us a box of chocolates. (All laugh) **

**Harry: As if it were that easy. **

**Me: Try it with Ginny. (Winks) **

**Draco: What's this? Potty and Weaselette sitting in a tree? **

**Harry: SHUT UP MALFOY! **

**Song: Love game by Lady Gaga**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Love games **

"Albus, Albus!" A black figure moved towards the elderly headmaster in the shadow of the night, his movements stealthy and smooth like a snakes. Dumbeldore was peering over the balcony of the Astronomy tower looking out at the lake and stars.

"Good evening Severus. What can I do for you?"

"I'm tired of playing your games Albus, I can't do this any longer!" Severus Snape stood next to Albus with a look of pure torment on his face. His black greasy hair clung to frame his sharp features.

"Severus, you must continue or else we could all fail. You made promises, long ago and recently, will you let both of them down?" Snape whipped around to stare at him.

"I took the unbreakable vow!"

"Yes, you have told me, to keep Draco Malfoy safe. I can assure you, this way he is in the safest hands imaginable." His eyebrows stuck together in confusion.

"Are you suggesting we just leave him in this condition? Amortentia causes many violent side effects and Miss Granger-"

"Miss Granger is possibly the greatest hope he has Severus. I can assure you, this is the best option we have…for all of us." Severus muttered something turned to the shadows.

"When they find out we are all in danger especially them …"

"We shall sort that problem when we reach it. Now good night." The elderly head master left Snape alone with his consuming thoughts out in the cool breeze of the tower.

**HERMIONE POV:**

We sat in the Great Hall at breakfast around the Gryffindor table whilst others busily talked and laughed. I couldn't ignore the whispers and stares as people went past me, by now the whole incident of me and, and Malfoy had gone around the school. I was mortified!

"So, you ready for Quiditch Ron?"

"You kidding Harry? I'll never make the tryouts!" He shuddered taking a nervous sip of his pumpkin juice. My own was untouched just like my food; I continued to stare at the wood of the table.

"You'll be fine Ron, just focus."

"Hey, Hermione?"

"What Harry?" He looked worried.

"You know Malfoy's being released today right?"

"Gee, thanks for reminding me!" My head collapsed into my hands at the thought. Just at that point the annoying bimbo of the year walks, no, skips past.

"Good luck today Ron." I saw Ron smile and nod at Lavender and watch as she grinned from ear to ear and bounced off again. I shook my head at the sight.

"You know, it might not be that bad. Pomfrey tells me that the calming potion will help calm the, well, more violent effects of the potion."

"Yeah, maybe, maybe he'll just wink at me or smile."

"As long as that's it."

"If that bloody idiot comes within a foot of you I'll get him!" His hands curled around the fork as he momentarily stopped shovelling his food in.

"You'll be good Ron, he won't know what he's doing. It's like living in a dream so I've heard." I looked up thoughtfully as the castle ceiling brightened with the smile, clouds disappearing from view. Then the horrific thought of Malfoy came back.

"Hey guys!" I snapped up and smiled as a bright looking Ginny marched up to us. Harry straightened up immediately clearing his bag for her to sit next to him; she smiled and sat down grabbing a piece of toast.

"Morning Gin."

"What you got first?"

"Care of magical creatures, you should know, you're in my class." She blushed.

"Yeah, I just forgot. Thanks Hermione." I rolled my eyes. That was when silver hair caught my attention, the blood instantly drained form my face.

"What is it?" All three turned to gaze at the doors where an expressionless Draco Malfoy stood watching. The hall grew silent, even the teachers stopped to look up. I tried to lower my head so that he wouldn't see me, shrinking behind Harry's back.

"Bloody hell." This was a bad sign. "What do you want Malfoy? Slytherin belongs over there on the dark side of the hall." There was a silence, I straightened up somewhat and pretended to be immersed in a random book I found. Not being able to take the silence any longer I peered up at my foe. His blond hair was the usual slick block of shine and he was a still deathly pale, robe immaculate, as always, nothing seemed to differ… except the huge smile on his face as soon as I looked up. His stare was intense and some how filled with adore, just what I expected. I looked down at the book again before tugged the boys and Ginny to leave.

We left the hall leaving a shocked looking Draco Malfoy in our wake.

* * *

When it finally came around to Potions class I was a nervous wreck. Lunch had passed easily and so had all my other lessons. Ron passed the Quiditch tryouts with flying colours! Even if did help a little. Mclaggen is a brute!

I hadn't seen hide nor tail of Malfoy for the rest of the day so what was wrong? Had the calming potion worked? Maybe he only had a small crush on me now. I breathed out a sigh of relief as I placed my books down on the desk next to…then it hit me like an angry boggart.

The assignment partner was Malfoy.

"Ah, Miss Granger. So good to se you again my dear." Professor Slughorn smiled at me with an intent looked in his old eyes, it was a little creepy. Like picturing Snape half naked. I shuddered.

"Afternoon Professor. Is there any news on the antidote yet?" He laughed, wrinkles forming around his mouth.

"No, I dare say not, but we'll keep trying. Now, I'm afraid I cannot change the seating plan of my class. I am sorry if that is what you were hoping for but we simply cannot change things this time in the project." My face fell; I felt the compulsive urge to strangle the old man.

"But Professor! You can't expect me to-" Just at that point the classroom filed with students all chatting and laughing. Many stared at me as I sat down holding my books to my chest in a worried state. I noticed Harry and Ron come in with blank faces, both turned to smile at me before taking their seats across from me. Harry mimed to me that Malfoy was coming. I gulped and quickly began scribbling down the lesson's notes from the board. I only realised that he had entered the classroom when everyone fell silent. My quill froze on the page as I felt the sensation of burning eyes. Slowly I looked up to my left to see a pair of silver eyes staring down at me. A lazy smile accompanied them. All eyes were on us as he sat down _very _close to me. There was snickering and whispers all around, I just wanted to crawl into a hole and die!

"Quiet now class, turn to page 436." Slughorn wrote notes on the board whilst the class flicked noisily through the books. My hand instinctively reached out for the book until a larger pale one got there first. My hand stilled as Malfoy touched my hand enclosing it on top of the book. I looked up somewhat alarmed as he began to grin. I pulled mine out and flicked through the pages noticing the way he stared at me. "Today you are to pick one of three potions: Draught of peace, Cure for boils or a Shrinking solution. Off to work!" The class began moving around, collecting things and talking whilst I sat there like an idiot unsure of what to do.

"Um, what potion do you want to do?" I watched as the lazy smile returned to his face. Some how it didn't look as pale as before.

"You have the most stunning eyes I've ever seen." I gaped at him. He was slowly moving closer causing me to back away. "They're pools of chocolate, sweet just like you." I heard Lavender and Romilda who had just walked past stop and sigh dramatically. I rolled my eyes.

"That's great Malfoy, now can we work please?"

"Whatever you say darling." More sighs from behind me. I sharply turned giving both girls an evil glare. With a dreamy look in their eyes they immediately turned away. I got up to collect the worm wood watching as Malfoy followed me like a puppy. I sat back down again just as he did and began chopping the ingredients up. His hand crept stealthily towards mine so that I didn't see it until he was already caressing it. The sensation was disturbingly good.

"Can you light the cauldron please?" Amazingly he did exactly as told and then resumed trying to hold my hand which I kept moving out of his reach.

"Why did you avoid me at dinner Hermione?" My hand slipped on the knife causing it to cut my finger slightly. I hissed retreating my hand to my chest as a tiny trickle of blood ran down my finger. He gasped and took my hand. "I'm so sorry, here." Taking out his wand I instinctively cringed away trying to pull my hand out of his grasp. "I would never hurt you my love." I raised an eyebrow and watched as he muttered a charm fixing the cut.

"How did you do that?" he grinned at me.

"My mother taught me a few quick healing spells in case I ever needed them. I'm sorry for making you hurt yourself, I never want to se you in pain." My mouth became a thin line as I stirred the cauldron.

"You weren't saying that a few months ago."

"What my love?"

"Nothing."

"So why were you avoiding me? Did I do something wrong? I waited all lunch time for you but you never came." I slight wave of guilt rose in me but I quickly brushed it away.

"No, I was uh, I wasn't hungry so I went to…do some work." I heard him chuckled softly. I gentle hand brushed my hair.

"You a brilliant witch, but you work too hard. You're already smarter than everyone in here, and more beautiful." I stared at him in confusion. This nice Malfoy wasn't that bad. He grinned at me puling on one of my curls and laughing as it bounced back into shape. From across the room I saw Harry and Ron seething in anger. Ron holding his knife a little too tight for my liking. Movement to my left caught my eye; I turned my head only to b pushed to the floor. I fell off my chair and was squashed against the stone floor and a warm chest. I let out a muffle scream.

"She's mine Potter! Keep your eyes off!" I heard Malfoy growl at Harry. I pushed against his chest.

"Malfoy!" That was Ron's voice. I struggled against the robes that hung in my face, gasping for breath.

"Mr. Malfoy, get up this instant! What in the name of Merlin's trousers is going on?" Malfoy swiftly got up pulling me with him.

"Sorry Professor, Hermione slipped off her stool, I fell trying to catch her." I snorted behind him.

"Is that what happened Miss Granger?" Many eyes were on me again. I felt pressured with both their eyes and the silver ones burned into my face.

"Uh, uh."

"She's just embarrassed sir. Come on love, are you not well. Maybe we should see Madam Pomfrey." I gaped at him as Slughorn waddled off. He sent me a toothy grin and curled an arm around my waist. "No man will ever look at you again. Except me my beauty." He whispered into my ear. I huffed swatting his arm away.

* * *

**That's it for now guys hope it was ok. Please review!**


	6. Alternate

**Hiya people! How is everyone today? I've just been watching some stuff on you tube, laughing my head off! I probably won't be updating for a while because of my exams but don't worry, I will be continuing it soon. ;) **

**Unfortunately my muses aren't around today…they two are doing their exams – N.E.W.T.S if I recall. So, here I am, alone, so alone…*sighs*. **

**I've got to get another hobby. **

**Song: Hurricane by 30 seconds to arms ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Alternate **

**_Heartbeat, a heartbeat _**

**_I need a heartbeat _**

**_Heartbeat, heartbeat_****_Heartbeat_**

**_Heartbeat_**

"Hey Hermione, you seen my Quiditch gloves?" I looked up from my book on the History of the Goblin wars to see a flustered looking Ronald waving his arms around like a lunatic. Rolling my eyes I pointed towards his bag. "You're the best."

"Um, Ron are you ok?"

"Hmm? Yeah I'm, I'm fine." I could tell by the way he stood still looking down that he was lying. I'd known him too long to know any different.

"Look, you got into the team didn't you? You were good enough! Stop thinking otherwise." He smiled at me, taking a long slow look up and down me. I blushed crimson hiding behind the pages.

"Guess I did didn't I. Ha! I still remember the way Mclaggen missed the last shot! Almost like he'd been confounded poor bloke!" I gave a shaky laugh and turned quickly back to the book. A tiny bead of sweat had formed on my brow. Ron, in better spirits, began to head down to the hall. I could tell he was still worried, that green colour highlighting his face. So I followed.

* * *

The stands were filled to the brim with screaming children dressed in the colours of the two houses. Myself, Luna and Ginny were at the front wearing our red scarves and hats. Luna was well…dressed as the Gryffindor lion for some odd reason. But that was just how she was.

The teams were on the pitch and the match had started with an uproar. I blushed as a certain Slytherin flew over to the stand I was occupying and winked at me. Ginny and Lavender awed and giggled. Rolling my eyes I just turned away and tried to regain some of my dignity as the Gryffindors glared at me or shot me looks of pure pity. We watched on as Ron took his position as keeper making all the right moves, dodging, grabbing with confidence. Ginny laughed at her brother.

"He's doing great!"

"No wonder, Harry really shouldn't have given him that…you know." Ginny giggled hitting my arm playfully. Suddenly her hand tensed on my arm and went very still. I looked up at her face, which had turned pale and shocked ridden. My own smile fell as I followed her gaze.

Harry was racing after the tiny golden snitch, barely visible to the naked eye, but was being followed by a fast green player. The Slytherin Seeker pushed he way towards Harry's path. Slytherin house erupted into cheers as Malfoy gained pushing and shoving and fighting with Harry.

A mixed chanting of 'Ron' and 'Harry' erupted from the Gryffindor stands as I held my breath looking through the slits between my fingers.

**_Heartbeat, a heartbeat _**

**_I need a _**

**_heartbeat _**

_**Heartbeat, heartbeat**_

* * *

We won the match.

Everything seemed to rush past like a dream. People cheered and patted Ron on the back for his great game. I couldn't help but smile and clap. Harry hadn't given him the potion after all! But then everything changed. Lavender Brown was soon snogging my best friend! I felt the green monster crawl up inside me and whisper things. It sniggered and clawed at me from the brain to my feet. Then it hit me like a confundus charm.

_Oh dear Merlin, I loved Ronald! _

**_Heartbeat, a heartbeat _**

**_I need a _**

**_heartbeat _**

_**Heartbeat, heartbeat**_

In a sudden panic I ran from the common room with Harry still calling my name worriedly. I felt the warm droplets of water fall from my eyes as I sat on the step with the moonlight highlighting my features.

"Hermione?" My head snapped around to stare coldly at the green eyed boy standing three stairs up from me. Letting another tear fall I shook my head and ran off like a coward in the opposite direction. I left Harry standing staring after my pathetic form.

After wandering around in the dark for several minutes I found myself on the second floor looking up at the Astronomy stairway through wet eyes. My waterworks had ceased leaving my humiliated and stinging with jealousy. Gentle moonlight shone on my face as I ascended to the tower platform. Stars littered the sky reflecting tiny points of light into the black lake making it look like the world had stopped there. I was on the edge of the world: where sky and land met.

I leant against the cold metal rail and breathed deeply. I had been stupid, acted like just another 'crush bearing' teenage girl.

**_Heartbeat, a heartbeat _**

**_I need a _**

**_heartbeat _**

**_Heartbeat, heartbeat_**

"Well, this is what you get. Stupid hormones." I chuckled quietly to myself. It was quiet and dark up here, with my only source of light the moon like a glowing beacon. A shadow moved somewhere and the sound of shuffling shoes made my heart quicken. My breath held frozen in fear in my chest whilst my heart hammered. A cool hand covered my mouth.

I tired to scream as my fingers scratched at the attacker.

"Please, Hermione it's just me. Don't scream." A deep, smooth voice purred into my ear sending shivers down my spine. Draco retracted his hand when I stopped my struggling and turned me around to face him. In the darkness his silver orbs seem to glow whilst his flashed his perfect white teeth at me. Slowly one of his hands came up to my face, I cringed.

"Please."

"I'm not going to hurt you silly girl." His thin fingers gently brushed my cheek and came away with one of my lost tears carefully balanced on the tip. "Why are you crying Hermione? I hate seeing you sad." A small smile graced my face at the stupidity of his words. _Like living in an alternate universe! _I shook my head letting the untamed curls fly everywhere.

"It's nothing." He wasn't convinced.

"You're not a weak person. You don't cry unless someone really hurt one, so tell me. It's just me here, no one to judge." I chuckled. We sat on the tower floor looking out over the lake with tiny star swimming in its waters.

"Well, I just…Ron hurt me. It shouldn't matter but…yeah." He put an arm around my shoulders for comfort, something foreign to me. Usually it was Harry or Ron…stupid prat.

"It's ok. You have me now, and I love you ten times more then Weasely ever could in a life time!" I laughed at the ridiculous situation I was in. Thinking he was making me smile Draco grinned and pulled me closer. I noticed that his left hand was getting too close for comfort near my upper thigh and quickly brushed his advancing hand away.

"He just doesn't seem to notice me and…I feel…"

"Forget about him love. He's no good for you."

"And _you're _good for me then?" He looked startled by my question and stared back at me with confused eyes. The trace of the old Malfoy there hidden in the back. It flickered to the front for a second and was replaced with adoration again.

"If he _ever_ hurts you again he'll answer to me. We belong together, forever and ever!" With that he embraced me in a large hug so I was squashed against his warm chest. He smelt of heavy male scent mixed with spearmint…and grass.

* * *

**Well there you have it, sorry it took so long.**


	7. Snow Time

Guess what! I'm actually gonna finish it! YIPPEEE! Sorry, I'm justy excited 'cus I have 3 exams left whoa!

**Draco: Merlin, calm down woman! **

**Me: (Jumps on bed dancing, Draco gives me a strange look.) YAY! **

**Draco: Will you stop that! **

**Me: NEVER! (Something grabs my leg, I fall on top of something warm.) **

**Draco: Well, I knew I was irresistible Lycan but so soon? **

**Me: Shut up Malfoy! (I push myself off him)**

**Draco: It's Draco. **

**Me: HARRY! RON! (Two boys run in and pounce on us) **

**Ron: GERONIMO! **

**Draco, Harry and Me: RONALD! **

**Song: The moment I said it by imogen heap**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Snow time **

It was nearing Christmas at Hogwarts. Snow fell steadily as I brushed away the sleep from my eyes. Crookshanks purred happily in greeting and I grinned at him stroking the thick fur.

"Morning silly puss." He meowed and trotted off leaping onto Ginny's bed. The red head jumped awake screaming.

"AH! I DIDN'T EAT THE MUFFINS!" I cover my mouth with my hand to cover up chuckles. She blushed like a tomato and glared at me.

"Morning Ginny."

"Morning, what are you doing today?" I shrugged.

"Not sure, might just have a 'me day', you know?" She smiled and stretched.

"I wouldn't blame you after the weeks you've have lately." Pushing on the red and gold jumper I yawned once more before waving goodbye.

The great hall was packed already with hungry children stuffing their faces: Ron in particular. He sat with none other than Lavender Brown virtually on his lap oogling him. A frown graced my face making my features turn cold. Harry offered me a tender smile holding his goblet up. I smiled at him before sitting on the bench, _right...time to ignore him...just ignore Granger..._

"Morning Hermione." God damn it all!

"Morning Ronald." I said nodding but nothing more. Ron's face fell and he turned to Harry.

"What's wrong?" I shrugged at the red head weasel whilst grabbing a slice of toast. _Oh Merlin, I sound like Malfoy! _

"Nothing, just had a bad night." He nodded dropping the subject.

"Oh Won Won, are you still taking me to Hogsmeade today?" The grip on my knife tightened.

"Uh, yeah. Hey Harry why don't you come with Ginny and the others, Hermione you in?"

"Sorry Ron I have plans today."

"Yeah, like snogging a certain slytherin." My hand hit the table hard causing the table to turn silent. Senidng Lavender a hard glare I left the table leaving them to stare in surprise and pity.

"Nice going."

* * *

Snow crunched underneath my feet as several flakes blinded my vision, they stuck to my hair rebelliously making patterns of white on brown. The ground was a thick white blanket, I could see where small animals and birds had left their mark on the earth, a patchwork of dots and lines. In the bliss of peace and tranquillity I contemplated my situation.

One: Ron was a git.

Two: Lavender was a bigger git.

Three: Draco Malfoy was infected my love, a terrible disease for him.

Four: I was stuck alone in the snow.

Five: A black dot blurred my vision.

I let out a squeak as a squawking black owl drive bombed me. Hands covered my face waiting for the attack, but nothing came. The bird sat gracefully on my shoulder and hooted softly. Golden eyes stared back curiously. Smiling I reached and stroked the feathers, god they were like silk! He made a funny sounded at my action and ruffled his feathers turning all fluffed up.

"Xander!" The voice made me jump. Hooting loudly the owl flew across the snow and landed on it's owner's shoulder. The grinning face of a blond boy stared back at me. My stomach did a jig around making the butterflies dance as he strode closer. What on earth was all that about, it was just Malfoy?

Just Malfoy.

Draco.

Soon I found myself smile gently as he stood in front of me. My head began a blur of thoughts, none of which made sense.

"Hello love."

"Hi, he's a beautiful bird." Draco looked to the owl on his shoulder and nodded.

"My best friend, only I have you now don't I?" I laughed at the strange remark. Me? Malfoy's best friend? Never! He chuckled at me and began to walk on expecting me to follow. Why not? What harm could there be? It was just Draco, nothing more. I found myself frowning at what I had just thought.

**_The moment I said it  
the moment I opened my mouth  
lead in your eyelids  
Bulldozed the life out of me_**

"It's cold, where are you're gloves?" I looked down at my blue hands and shuddered.

"Must have left them inside." He smirked and held out a pair of black leather gloves I simply blinked at the gesture. He chuckled.

"You're suppose to put them on Granger." I was surprised at the sudden change in tone, for a moment his was himself, the next blinded by adoration. I slid the material on and instantly felt warm.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

**_I know what you're thinking  
But darling you're not thinking straight  
Sadly things just happen... we can't... explain_**

It's not even light out,  
But you've somewhere to be - no hesitation  
No I've never seen you like this  
And I dont like it, I dont like it, I dont like it at all

Did I? Was he really so bad?

Of course he is! It's Malfoy!

But look at him. Even without the spell he's very handsome, I can understand why he has a reputation.

Hermione Granger! Stop it at once.

I found myself blushing at the thoughts meddling with my brain and sighed. A snowflake landed on my cheek, the cold sensation of melting struck me. But a soft touch brushed it away with ease, gentle caress meant for someone other than me. Silver burned and melted me from the inside out.  
**_  
Just put back the car keys  
or somebody's going to get hurt  
who are you calling at this hour  
sit down, come round , I need you now  
we'll work it all out together  
we're getting nowhere tonight  
now sleep, I promise, it'll all seem better somehow  
in time_**

"You really are a beauty Hermione. I never noticed before." His smirk lost me completely and I was ashamed of myself.

"You're not so bad yourself Draco." A spark caught in his eye and flames danced. The boy moved closer towering over me, gaze frozen on my face, flicking to my lips now and then. He was going to kiss me! Wait, why was I excited?

Because you love him! My minded sung.

Do not!

Do too!

DO NOT!

Just as his face came close to mine I reached up and shoved a handful of snow into his surprised face. Unable to stop the laughter that bubbled up my cheeks turned red and face was set in a grin at his scrunched up covered in snow. With one hand he brushed away the ice and blinked at me, a menacing smirk coated my mouth.

"You think that's funny Granger?" Cupping his hands a snowball was propelled at me, I dodged with a squeak and aimed one back. It missed and another was thrown. It hit me on the shoulder and landed on the ground with a silent thud. 

**_It's not even light out  
Suddenly, you've somewhere to be  
No hesitation  
mmm...I've never seen you like this  
Your scaring me, Youre scaring me,  
Your scaring me to death_**

After one of the best snowball fights in my life I slipped and fell in the snow laughing. Arms outstretch I moved back and forwards then standing to admire my snow angel.

"That's a fine angel Miss. But...I prefer the original." I blushed and hid my face in the cloud of hair. He chuckled and placed an arm around my shoulders. "How about I buy you a drink?" OH damn! Hogsmeade, Ronald, Draco...

"Uh, that's ok, why don't we find somewhere...more secluded?" A shocked smile exploded on his pale face.

"My, naughty aren't we?" My eyes buldged.

"No! I didn't mean –"

"Easy, I know. I'd never do anything until you're ready of course. Besides, we'll get married some day." I stumbled and he had to catch me before my face met the snow.

"Wh-what?"

"We're going to get married, have four children and live happily together forever!" The grin on his face as he said it was kinda creepy.

"UH, well, I uh, that's nice Draco."

"So you accept then?" My eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"To what?" His eyes danced.

"To be my wife, oh wait until I tell my parents! They'll be so happy for me!"

"WHAT! NO YOU CAN'T!" He chuckled and patted my head.

"Well ok, if you want to tell them with me you can come tomorrow."

"TOMORROW!"

"Yeah, they're coming over to see me. I love the way you look right now." My mouth was hanging open wide enough to catch flies, eyes the size of dinner plates.

"Draco-" But my voice was cut off my a pair of soft cold lips. My eyes closed instinctively and stomach flipped twice, no three times. What lasted seconds felt like hours, just as I was beginning to enjoy myself he pulled away grinning. He turned promptly and left me in the snow confused and dazed.

**DRACO POV: **

I

Am

The

Luckiest

Man

ALIVE!

* * *

**Well? Was it to your liking?**


	8. Why Now?

**Hello once again! I would firstly like to thank everyone whom reviewed and such, you guys are amazing! ;) Your comments make my heart swell. And also, I'm glad you're all enjoying it so far, I forgot how much I enjoyed writing Dramione fanfics! **

**Draco: Why won't you stop! **

**Me: Excuse me?**

**Draco: All you do is pair me with a mudblood! Why can't I have a beautiful model pureblood? (I stick my tongue out) **

**Me: Because she's good for you. Sorry Mione. (He gapes) **

**Hermione: That's fine Lycan, want to play on the wii? **

**Me: YES! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Me: Come on Draccie move your arms! (Draco holds the remote looking terrified as monster jump out at the screen.) **

**Draco: I'm trying muggle. **

**Me: Not hard enough, watch out! **

**Hermione: Pathetic **

**Song: Monster by Lady Gaga**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Why now? **

**HERMIONE POV: **

**_He ate my heart _**

**_He ate ate ate my heart _**

**_He ate my heart _**

**_Then he ate my brain_**

"Granger!" Oh no, not now! I turned in the crowded corridor to see Mclaggen striding towards me. Eyes wide in panic I ran through the crowd of children and kept going. Harry was standing with Ronald outside Charms, both smiled at me.

"Hey Hermione, what's the panic for." I gestured behind me and they both chuckled.

"Not just one but two!" Harry muttered earning a glare.

"How was Charms?" I took careful looks over my shoulder to thankfully see I had lost him.

"Fine, yours?"

"Good, I'm starving." I smiled as Ron's stomach growled. Just before we reached the great hall for food Ron pulled on my arm causing me to turn to face him. He wore the most adorable expression; somewhere between embarrassment and guilt.

"What Ronald?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry." I raised an eyebrow.

"For what exactly?" He fidgeted where he stood looking anywhere but at me. I folded my arms across my chest and waited.

"For whatever I did that made you get so mad."WHAT! I could hardly believe it..well it was Ron after all so maybe...

"How can you apologise when you don't even know what you did?" He flushed.

"I broke up with Lavender." I gaped.

"What? Why?" He looked at the floor chewing on his lip. I shook my head and raised my hands in the air thinking GOD MERLIN! I turned and strode into the hall to find utter silence except the harsh screams of a red letter roaring at a blond haired boy who was stuck in his seat.

"- WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU DECIDED TO LOWER YOURSELF AND OUR GOOD NAME BY DECLARING FEELINGS FOR A FILTH MUGGLEBORN! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO OUR FAMILY AND SHOULD THINK TWICE BEFORE COMING HOME AT CHRISTMAS!" I watched as the howler ripped itself up and falling down onto the table in front of Malfoy. He had actually told them? Dear Merlin's trousers! Taking a seat next to Ginny and Harry I sighed seeing them all staring at him.

"What on earth was all that about?" I bit on a piece of toast as Harry and Ron stared a look.

"He told his parents we were getting married."

"What the hell? He's barking!"

"He's not thinking straight Ron."

"Uh Ron..." We both looked where Harry was staring. Behind us Lavender was glaring daggers at Ron, her grip on the cutlery death-like. Ginny was still looking at Malfoy with a pitiful look.

"Maybe you should talk to him Hermione." I looked back at the boy sitting alone with his friends staring down at the ripped up fragments with a frown. I sighed and drummed my fingers on the table.

"There are times when I hate being Gryffindor." Everyone was leaving for classes. I saw Draco stand and begin to walk away. Quickly I caught up with him and tugged on the arm of his robes. The blond turned and offered me a small smile. For the first time I smiled back. We walked in silence to Potions class, it was excruciating. After what felt like hours he spoke to the floor.

"I thought they'd be happy for me, for us." Wishing nothing more than to comfort him I placed a gentle hand in his and smiled. Silver eyes met mine and sparkled with life.

"Some people don't understand things Draco. They forget the world is changing." A smirk highlighted his pale face and eyes.

"Which is why I love you." I nodded huffing slightly as we entered the classroom carefully detangling our fingers.

"Good afternoon class, please turn to page 195."Slughorn began his lecture on antidotes. I was bored, I already had read about them and so nothing was new. I peered through my hair at Draco and felt sad. He was leaning on his hand looking at the table. The lesson didn't last long fortunately for me! As we stood to leave Slughorn called us back.

"Yes Professor?" The old man had a twinkle in his eye when he looked at us. I could feel Draco's breath on the back of my neck and shuddered. I heard him chuckle.

"There had been a break through with the cure. Professor Snape seemed very pleased with himself. Go to the Hospital wing at the end of the day."

"But, that's now sir." The man blushed.

"Oh yes, so it is, well hurry along then." We both left the classroom looking paler than usual. Part of me was relived but...there was something...no it couldn't be! Draco was silent, staring at the stone floor was as if willing it to burst into flames. The silence was killing me slowly. Over the past few weeks I had really got to know Draco, the real person, not the one he pretended to be to keep up appearances. I would miss him.

"Draco?" Silver eyes flashed to me making me shiver.

"What was he talking about Hermione? What cure?" I gulped and looked down at my fingers. How could I tell him? Not now...He took my hand in his larger one to stop my nervous habit. Eyes portrayed complete trust and confusion.

"Nothing, just something to help you cheer up. I noticed you've been said lately." A grin appeared.

"You're so thoughtful. Hermione?"

"Y-yes?" We stopped. He stood in front of me holding both my hands, eyes bore into my soul and I felt completely lost. He looked up through his eyelashes.

"Do you love me?" My breath caught in my throat at the question. But did I know the answer. My mouth opened and closed multiple times not managing a single syllable. He smiled and leant closer. "Maybe this will help you decide." Soft lips tenderly touched mine and I was in heaven. Bliss never felt better. Before I realised it I was kissing him back. Soon I had to stop for air and not to mention the tears that rolled down my cheeks.

Oh dear Merlin from sweet heaven! I loved Draco!

The blond boy was smiling and brushed away my tear with his index finger. At the contact I closed my eyes. His hand was pressed gently to my cheek in a slow caress. I opened my eyes and took in a gasp.

"We have to get to the Hospital Wing." I pulled on his hand making him laugh, the sound so foreign from his lips yet it was something I learnt to cherish.

When we arrived Madam Pomfrey was talking to Snape. They turned on seeing us and ushered us inside. There wing us empty, no injured students. Draco was still holding my hand tightly in his as Pomfrey collected the potion from Snape. Sending Malfoy a strange look the professor fled the room. It was odd, thought this was Snape we were talking about. The older lady gave me a smile and turned to face Draco.

"This is for you Mr. Malfoy." I dropped his hand and fled the room with a hand over my mouth just as he drank the potion. I couldn't bear to see the look of disgust on his face when he saw me. Outside I found Professor Slughorn smiling at me.

"Ah, Miss Granger, Dumbeldore asked me to give you this. And to tell Harry to meet him Wednesday Night in his office." I took the note from him and nodded. "I suppose Mr. Malfoy is cured then?" As fi by magic the doors opened revealing a sickly pale boy with an expressionless face. My heart stopped as he stalked down the corridor looking straight ahead. Silver eyes darted to mine, they were cold and sad looking. "Mr. Malfoy how are- " But he walked past the professor and turned left.

"He's cured Professor."

"But the real question Miss Granger is how far?" I nodded and left for my dormitory. It had been a long day. But I couldn't stop the feeling of loss that overwhelmed my breaking heart.

He ate my heart.

Then he ate my brain.

* * *

**So there you go, more coming soon I promise!**


	9. Stupid Girl

I'm reviewing twice in one day! SURPRISE! Hehe, I'm glad that people are enjoying this story and I know it seems a little confusing. But don't fret! All shall revealed in due course, so enjoy ;) Note: This chapter is not like the HBP, I had to change it slightly so bear with me please.

**Ron: What's this? (Sits in front of computer) **

**Me: That's YouTube Ronald. **

**Ron: Boobtube? **

**Harry: No, youtube, it's a site where muggles watch videos. **

**Ron: Oh, hey there's one of us. Potter Puppet Pals? (Watches video) **

**Harry: Haha! Ron's disease! Click on that one! **

**Me: Ha! **

**Ron: I don't sound like that! (We both smile at Ron) **

**Song: Stupid Girl by Cold. **

* * *

**Chapter 9: Stupid Girl **

**DRACO POV: **

**_Wanna love ya  
Wanna bug ya  
Wanna squeeze ya  
Stupid girl_**

Wanna touch ya,  
Wanna take ya,  
Wanna shut ya,  
Stupid girl.

I can't take this,  
Born to break this. 

Everything seemed like living in a dream. I couldn't remember a single thing and that was bad. I was behind on my mission. Students whom past me giggled or stared, it was very irritating. My mouth formed the permanent sneer as always these days. What had happened? I remember potions detention with Granger, uh that girl! I could see her now standing pouting at me with her bag filled with books, once bushy hair turned into smooth curls. Chocolate browns eyes brimming with tears. My heart did a flip and stomach joined it. Wait! What in the name of Merlin? It's Granger nothing special.

The seventh floor was quiet, it was always quiet. I stuck my hand in the cage where two birds fluttered around. Tiny thing. White feathers clung to my sleeve as the creature tweeted and squirmed in my grasp. Little did I know I was being watched.

"Malfoy?" I jumped and saw two brown orbs staring at me from across the corridor. Eyes were pulled towards cheery pink lips...no! My lip curled into an unfriendly snarl.

"What do you want Granger?" She seemed sad instead of angry. What was wrong about today? Everyone seemed off. She looked between me and the tiny bird in my hand.

"Nothing." Then she simply left. I was a little surprised to say the least. There was usually a witty remark or anger or...anything! **__**

She's going away,  
(She's going away)  
What's wrong with my life today?  
She's going away,  
(She's going away)  
What's wrong with my life today?  
Stupid girl, Stupid girl 

Stupid girl Granger.

Who did she think she was Gryffindor Princess?

I huffed trying not to think of her. The Room of Requirement welcomed me in, the cabinet sat where it had always sat waiting for me. Placing the bird inside I listened until the tweets vanished. Whispering what I had been told it came back. Silence filled the air.

Oh no.

I quickly opened the door to see the creature lying still at the bottom. My heart sank, tearless sobs wrecked my body. I was doomed. **__**

I'm a loner,  
I'm a loser,  
I'm a winner,  
In my mind.

I'm a bad one,  
I'm a good one,  
I'm a sick one,  
With a smile.

I can't take this,  
Born to break this.

Stupid girl, Stupid girl

**_Stupid girl, Stupid girl_**

* * *

**HERMIONE POV: **

"You wished to see me Professor?" I croaked, looking around Dumbeldore's office to find him sitting at his desk. Faux sat above on his pedestal watching silently.

"Yes, come in Miss Granger." I carefully walked inside feeling awkward and a little worried. The old man stroked his beard and sat back in his chair. He gestured for me to sit. "How are you Miss Granger?"

I gulped. "Well sir." He nodded.

"I understand that these have been some trying weeks for you." A ghost of a smile touched my face, I nodded.

"Yes, without a doubt. But there are lessons to be learnt in everything." He seemed intrigued, sparks flew in his old eyes.

"Really? Would you care to share your ideas?" Oh damn it, I had to open my big mouth. I fiddled with my fingers nervously trying to think of what to say or more like how to put it.

"Well, I guess you could say that I learnt everyone has some good inside of them, even those you never thought possible." He chuckled softly, a smile on his face.

"Very true, now if I may ask, have you noticed a change in Draco at all?" My eyebrows furrowed at the question. Was he supposed to change?

"Um, not that I've seen sir."

"Do you believe people can change Miss Granger?"

"Yes sir, however I don't seem to see where this is going."

"You will in time now, I do believe it is time for lunch." I nodded and left feeling very strange. What on earth was that?

**DRACO POV: **

I sobbed.

I hated my life.

I hated me.

The mirror in the bathroom reflected the monster chosen to end a person's life. Its skin was pale and hair messy. I pulled off my jumper throwing it to the floor. Someone was watching me. I could feel their eyes, as I looked in the mirror brown eyes stared back in shock. Granger stood there, her eyes were puffy and red probably from crying. Why did I care? She was a mudblood, filth! It hurt me to think such things, why? We both said nothing, just stared at the other. I could hear my heartbeat thumping inside me getting louder by the minute.

"Draco?" I blinked at her.

"What did you call me Granger?"

"It's your name isn't it?" Anger built up inside.

"When did I give you permission to use it mudblood?" That word hurt her and I knew it. I could see it in her eyes.

"About three weeks ago." My brows knitted together and mouth opened slightly. Memories of laughing, smiling, touching, all a blur of sound and image mixed together. It was like being in a drunken daze, maybe I was? No!

"Rubbish, get lost Granger." I turned back to the sink and clasps my hands on the rim.

"Don't you remember anything?" Take a deep breath, that's it deep breaths...

"I don't know what you're talking about." More images of bright smiles, hands touching, letters, owls, snow. Lots of snow, snowballs. I was having fun. Blurred faces, a girl. Lips touching, NOOOO! A hand clasped over my eyes willing to see clearly. "What the hell happened!" Something warm gently touched my shoulder, I spun in a panic. Granger stood less than a metre away, a tear sliding frown her cheek. Not knowing what I was doing I stared as my hand reached out and brushed it away. She frowned and looked away backing up slightly.

Why did it hurt me so?

"Tell me what happened Granger, you seem to know." Another tear fell. When she didn't answer and tried again. "Why are you crying?"

"I never cry unless...someone really hurt me." She met my gaze. Why did those words sound familiar? Flashes of crying, silver lights, close contact.

"Everyone has their own problems Granger." It came out gentler than I intended.

"How so?" I snorted at her feeling more like myself.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because its just me, no one to judge." Again with the recognition, why did I keeping having these? What happened? Anger swelled up from frustration and I lashed out at her.

"You're just a silly little girl! A mudblood filthy slut! Why should you care about me, HUH!" She blinked back tears and stood her ground. The next thing she said was with such emotion it made me shuddered.

"I asked you the same thing once. But all that changes, everything changes." I felt the urge to cover her with my body, to protect her.

"Malfoy?" I jumped looking up to see none other than Potter standing in the doorway. I turned body tensing. I could feel my body shaking all over. Granger stepped forward towards him before looking sorrowfully at me. How dare she! "What have you been up to Malfoy? Hexing people and attempting to poison them?" Potter's accusing tone sent panic racing through me. I raised my wand and threw a curse at them. Both jumped in different directions.

"Harry!"

"Hermione get back!" She jumped as one of my curses hit a nearby mirror. Potter threw hexes at me, all hitting sinks and toilets blocks. Water covered the floor and drenched my clothes and face. Hair dripped with it. Urgency fell upon me to make him suffer. Granger was frozen to the spot watching us duel, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't make myself hit her with a curse. Dodging another spell I thought to train my anger on Potter.

"Cruc-"

"Sectumsempra!" The spell hit me with full force. A scream filled my ears as my back hit cool water and the floor. Cuts appeared on my body and face, the water was stained with a red substance.

"HARRY! GET HELP!" A hand touched my arm and wand appeared over my face. Soft whispers were the best sounds I ever heard, blood was drawn back into my body as I sobbed. The pain was excruciating. And angel hovered over me, watching me. Vision blurred. Something grasped my hand and squeezed my hand. "I love you." A small smile touched my lips before darkness fell.

"Stupid... Girl."

* * *

**Tadah! Please review and wait until the next one!**


	10. Truth at last

**Hello everyone! I understand that this story has no real line at the moment but have patience! Thank you for all those who reviewed and favourited etc...Love you guys ;) **

**Enjoy all! **

**Me: Unfortunately my beloved muses could not attend today...they had exams ****L so now I'm all alone in the scary house...gulp. **

**Song: Shadows by Red (awesome band!) **

* * *

**Chapter 10: Truth at last **

**HERMIONE POV: **

**_Sunset, I close my eyes  
I pretend everything's alright  
Drowning in anger from all these lies  
I can't pretend everything's alright  
Please don't let me fall forever  
Can you tell me it's over?_**

"Hermione?" I jumped up from my bed and looked at Ginny with watery eyes. The look she gave me made me feel even worse. Sobbing quietly I fell back down on the bed and pulled my knees up to my chest. Arms came around my shoulders as tears ran down my cheeks. "Hermione, it's Draco isn't it?"

"What makes you say that Gin?" She gave me a knowing smile.

"You spent the last two days in the hospital wing with him, and don't worry I won't tell." I gave her a small smile and brushed away a tear drop.

"He doesn't see me Gin, doesn't hear me. He's just Malfoy again and it...it hurts." My voice broke and crackled like fire. It was joined by the heat burning in my chest.

"I know, boys can be idiots." I snorted.

"I agree." Ginny could make me laugh, understood me and for that I was thankful to be her friend. "So, you and Harry." Pink dusted her cheeks.

"Uh yeah." I smiled at her blush and attempted to unravel myself.

"I knew it."

"I just wish you could be as happy Hermione." My smile faded quickly replacing warmth with cold realization. **__**

There's a hate inside of me like some kind of master  
I tried to save you, but I can't find the answer  
I'm holding onto you, I'll never let go  
I need you with me as I enter the shadows

Ginny soon left me saying she'd see me at dinner. I nodded and out on a good show but when she left the waterworks began again and I was left with my thoughts and fears. I thought of how we were, what could have been, but nothing is ever more than hopeless dreams shattered by reality. Crookshanks purred and rubbed against my side.

"Good cat." He purred as I stroked his tail, fluff and fur feeling good against my cold skin. It was January after all. I couldn't believe it had been over a month since Malfoy had been...well in love with me. The muggle born.

Mudblood.

That word hurt me more than any other.

_"I love you." _

_"Stupid...girl..." _

It hurt, my heart breaking into too many pieces to fix again. I curled up on the bed and fell in sleep filled with fantasies of an alternate universe.

That's what this was after all...

A fantasy.

* * *

**DRACO POV: __**

Caught in the darkness, I go blind  
But can you help me find my way out?  
Nobody hears me, I suffer the silence  
Can you tell me it's over now?

I woke up staring at the ceiling. Bright lights shone into the room and blinded me at first. I could hear voices aorund me, familiar. Remembering unbearable pain and blood I winced trying to move my arm. Potter, spells, water everywhere, dying...Granger.

"Hey I think he's coming to."

"Well done smarty pants." I turned my head slowly to the left only to wish I hadn't. None other than Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini sat on the chairs opposite my bed. The tanned boy smiled at me and nodded. "Gave us quite a scare mate."

"Thanks Blaise. How long have I been here?" He shrugged looking at his elegant wrist watch.

"About two days, this is the third." A sneer marred my face as I thought, the mission. Oh damn the mission! I'm in the bloody hospital because of it!

Because Granger saved me, she saved me when she didn't have to...

She said...no, I must have dreamt it.

I noticed Pansy was strangely quiet, looking at the floor or her nails. Something was wrong. After a while her eyes met mine, they weren't filled with the usual giddiness I was used to, they were filled with pity, anger.

"Do you remember how you got here Draco?" I simply stared at her.

"Of course not." She huffed and looked to Blaise. My friend shook his head and looked to the window. "What?"

"Nothing."

"No tell me." There was uncertainty in his eyes.

"Snape and Granger brought you here." I blinked. Why would Granger bring me here?

"She must really like you, staying her for two days."

"What? Why on earth would she do that?"

"Put 2 and 2 together Draco." My eyebrows furrowed at her cold manner. What did she mean? I thought back, to the incident, me lying dying, Granger's confession.

_"I love you." _

Feeling of warmth, like sunshine, spread through me.

_"Stupid...girl..." _

Could it be? No! I was a pureblood, she was filth. Or that's what I had been taught. Oh it was pointless! I am a deatheater. I stared at them for Merlin knows how long, mouth slightly ajar.

"How would you know?" She sighed and took to looking at her pristine nails.

"I've seen the way she looked at you, it was exactly how you looked at her not three weeks ago."

"Three –what! What in the name of Merlin-"

"Save it mate. He doesn't know Pansy."

"Well he bloody well should!" She bite back filled with malice.

"Language is not coming of a lady." She snorted at him and stood. Before taking her leave cold eyes turned on me.

"I know what it is you have to do Draco, but think. For once in your life use that brain of yours for something useful. Come on Blaise." She turned and strode from the room, I caught the look in his eye.

"Something you're not telling Blasie?" I saw the first time he blushed and a faint smile touched his lips.

"Nothing much, just me and Pansy, ah." I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Good for you, now why don't you go." My friend looked hurt as he nodded and left with the witch. I turned over looking at the window. Could all that Pansy said be true? Did Her-Granger really like me that much? And what was all this about me feeling...flashes of colour, happiness, warm feelings inside, laughing, smiling, not caring about the world just the creature in front of me. Potions class, what were we making again?

Then it hit me.

Amortentia.

Weasely knocking me, falling. Feeling of bliss as I stared up at a witch. Oh Merlin! I could still feel it now, the warmth of her smile, the pure innocent feeling of admiration that flickered inside. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed.

How much longer could I refuse what my senses were telling me?**__**

There's a hate inside of me like some kind of master  
I tried to save you, but I can't find the answer  
I'm holding onto you, I'll never let go  
I need you with me as I enter the shadows

* * *

**Yay! Another chappy done, hope you enjoyed it!**


	11. Force

**Hi there! Me again, of course with one of my more dark chapters...this ideas been in my head for a while now so it may be slightly strange...distorted and weird. Much like me!**

**Draco: You're telling me. **

**Me: Ignore him, he's just bored again. **

**Draco: Well I wouldn't be if we had something to do.**

**Me: Like what? Wash my dogs! **

**Draco: Ew! No! Filthy animals. **

**Me: What did you just say Malfoy! **

**Draco: (Draco gulps and eyes widen) **

**Me: That's what I thought. **

* * *

**Chapter 11: Force**

**HERMIONE POV: **

"You will be careful won't you Harry?" The black haired boy smiled and embraced me before turning and leaving towards the tower. I watched worriedly as he climbed the stairs leaving myself and Ron standing looking at each other.

"He'll be fine Hermione."

"I hope so." He shrugged and shoved hands into his pockets.

"So...what now?" We began walking towards the courtyard. I felt nervous and uncomfortable once again.

"I'm not sure, probably just go to the library." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Trust you to go there, you visit it every night!" I glared at the red head.

"Thank you Ronald." I strode off into the corridor, he didn't follow me fortunately. My feet kept wanting to pull my body in one direction: the hospital wing. No! He didn't care, why should I?

Because you love him.

Yes...

No!

I spent all day in the dark corner of the library. I was a mess! Hair was curled and frizzy in places whilst I was sure my eyes looked dark. Something caught my attention in the window, it was growing dark. Clouds forming where none were before. A shudder ran down my spine, something as a miss. Feet trod carefully down the quiet corridors, where was Harry? Maybe he was back in the Astronomy Tower?

I found the entrance to the tower and sighed, a small smile on my face at the thought of seeing my friend hopefully well again. The steps made no stop as I climbed. But a noise made me stop and check myself. I was alone wasn't I? I heard voices above.

Dumbeldore.

But there was someone else with him. Harry? No, that voice...my heart froze. Hand reached down to the wand in my pocket. I tried to stay in the shadows as much as I could, peering around the pillar I stared open mouthed. A blond boy stood shaking seething at the old man, Dumbeldore. Where was Harry? Was he safe?

"How do you know what I am?" His smooth voice broke my heart. It was filled with agony and hate. "I was chosen!" He pulled up his left sleeve revealing the mark. I gasped, covering my mouth with my hand. Stupid Hermione, not now!

"Draco, I knew a boy who made all the wrong choices." Draco's hand shook causing the wand to falter. The headmaster's eyes moved to the place where I stood, could he see me?

"I have to do this, I have to kill you...or he's gonna kill me." No longer being able to contain myself from the boy's sobs of agony I showed myself. Silver light slid down my body highlighting every crease, line and curve. I swallowed back my fear.

"Draco?" He turned the wand on me, shivering. I kept myself calm, wand at my side letting him see it.

"Good evening Miss Granger." I nodded not meeting the headmaster's eyes. Silver ones filled with pain and terror had me in a trance. I looked towards the elderly man and back at the boy I loved. A single tear fell down my cheek.

"Don't do this." His breath came out in rasps as he stood with his wand to my chest. We were metres apart. Draco said nothing, just stood silently staring at me. Steps behind me made me jump, figures in black made their way up the stairs. I gasped as something came around my waist, a wand at my throat.

"Don't say anything, please." He whispered hoarsely and my eyes grew wide in fear. Bellatrix, Fenir and another deatheater approached. Bellatrix cackled.

"Well, well not just one, Draco, but two."

"Stupid mudblood!" Greyback snarled making me shudder against Draco's grip. Bellatrix smirked and grew close to Draco.

"Good boy Draco." She planted a kiss on his cheek and I whimpered as her wand bit into my side. Their gaze flew to the headmaster on the balcony. I was wrenched from Draco's grip by Greyback watching as Bellatrix faced him towards Dumbeldore. "Do it now." He slowly raised his wand, it shook a little.

"Draco no!" Pain enveloped my side as the deatheater hit me with a curse. I fell to the floor at his feet as they laughed cruelly. My breath hammered in my chest and my eyes screwed shut to block the pain.

"He doesn't have the stomach."

"Now!" I waited for the death to come, but nothing came. Dumbledore stood so calmly it scared me.

"No." I looked up to see Snape appear. Good, he would settle things. He shared a look with the headmaster.

"Severus, please."

"Avada Kevada." Green light shot from his wand and my world froze. My mouth formed a silent 'no' as I watched the headmaster's lifeless body plummet to the ground. Eyes froze on Snape as he lowered his wand and looked at me emotionlessly, I shook my head. Bellatrix cried to the sky as it turned black: the mark growling in the sky.

Dumbeldore was dead.

And Harry...who knew?

I didn't realise that someone had began to drag me by the arm until a voice whispered in my ear.

"Do what I say." Silver eyes were fixed ahead of him as Draco pulled me through the corridors. A tear slipped down my cheek. I felt so weak.

So lost.

Aurors were swept out of the way like chess pieces. We were outside, I screamed as Hagrid's Hut burst into flames.

"Snape! SNAPE!" Harry! I tried to turn but I was forced to carry on.

"Harry, don't!"

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" But Harry's furious curse was stopped by the professor and I watched as my friend fell to the floor.

"HARRY!" I screamed earning a dark chuckled from the crowd. Draco's grip tighten on my arm and eyes stared ahead.

* * *

**Well? Gonna hate me now? Or love me? Or neither?**


	12. Manors

Hey guys! Sorry if it offends but I call everyone 'guys', it's a friendly term so to speak. How is everyone? I'm totally bored to pieces so I'm updating as you can see. Enjoy!

**Ron: GET IT AWAY! **

**Me: What is it now? (Draco is holding something grinning)**

**Draco: Oh just a spider. **

**Ron: HARRY HELP ME! **

**Me: Ok...Ron it's a spider. **

**Ron: IT'S GONNA EAT ME! (Curls up in ball on floor, Draco and I laugh) **

**Me: Drake, take it outside before he ruins the carpet. **

**Draco: Say please. **

* * *

**Chapter 12: Manors**

**Song: Hand of sorrow by WT **

**HERMIONE POV: **

I was shivering against the cold. When I attempted to move pain shot through my ankles and wrists, thick chains held me down to the wall as I lay on the floor. It was damp, cold and dark. My breath came out rasping whilst eyes tried to adjust my vision. A strangled sob left my lips as I stared at the dungeon, but where was I? Was this it? My death waiting behind the locked door? Dumbeldore was dead, Harry and Ron probably worried sick and myself...

The door opened with a creak catching my eyes with blinding light. I tried to cover my eyes but the chains held my arms fast. A metal dish clanged as it hit the floor making me jump closer to the wall.

"Eat mudblood." I didn't recognise the deatheater. He chuckled and left the room quickly, obviously not wishing to catch anything from me. I peered down at the sloppy contents and pushed it away in disgust. Probably poison in it, no! They want me to die more painfully than that. Poison was quick, virtually painless. So I leant back and sobbed silent ears until my head hurt.

I thought of my friends back at Hogwarts. I thought of Crookshanks alone and scared, hungry too no doubt. For the first time in what felt like years I sat and cried for myself, my situation and my losses.

* * *

The next morning, was it morning? It was too dark down in the dungeons to tell, I awoke to the shadow of a figure looming over me. I jumped back in surprise and stared like a rabbit caught in the headlights. I couldn't see the face only that the figure was wearing black. He stepped forward kicking over the metal dish, I panicked and hugged the wall eyes wide. His hand came down and grabbed my arm. Acting on instinct my leg kicked out and hit his knee, he hissed at me but did not punish me.

I thought this odd.

"Finite." I knew the voice, so smooth and calmly. I shook as he attempted to pull me to my feet once more. The chains magically disappeared leaving me feeling light. My legs felt like jelly but somehow I managed to stay upright without support. Silver eyes glowed in the darkness filling me with a certainty.

"Draco." The eyes stayed on my face whilst the hand ran down my arm to my hand. Anger burned inside and filled my eyes. I hope he saw it. I pushed his hand away with a snarl and waited for my punishment. None came, just the hurt look. _Ignore it Hermione. Ignore it._ His hand came down on my arm and pulled me forcefully out of the door.

"Keep quiet and do what I say." His breath against my ear forced a shudder.

"Why should I?" With my comment came silence as we entered a large well furnished room, a sitting room? Cruel faces snickered and laughed as we entered. Evil cold eyes stared at me in amusement as I was thrown to the floor. The crowd laughed and chatted to each other about the 'mudblood'. It made my perfectly equal blood boil.

"Silence." I looked up, or glared, at the man/beast in front of me. The crowd silenced.

The Dark Lord.

He stared down at me from his position on his throne, bone shaped wand ready to strike.

"So, this is the brains of the 'Golden Trio'? Shall we see how smart you really are mudblood?" I kept myself calm, or as clam as possible and stared at him.

"That depends." A silent curse hit me in the chest and I hit the floor with my back as pain shot through from head to foot.

"I did not give you permission to speak!" When the pain ceased I inhaled deeply and looked up at the ceiling covered in artwork. The crowd sniggered at me. "Stand." Calling upon my muscles I hauled myself up slowly until I reached my full height.

"Too slow!" The crucio curse hit me from the side and I closed my eyes in pain, silence was the best method of defence. I fell to me knees as the curse ended leaving me breathless.

"I shall decide when punishment is necessary Bella." Cruel chuckling spread across the room as the witch lowered her eyes. A wand pressed under my chin and pulled my head up to met his horrid eyes. "Now now, whatever shall we do with you?" Suggestions flew around the room like spells. It made me quiver.

"I am not afraid to die." He hissed out a chuckle at me, amusement flashed.

"Is that so? The muggleborn knows bravery. A useful skill indeed, with brains as well."

"What are you suggesting my lord?" Lucius Malfoy clung in the background. Voldemort's head turned to the side slightly but eyes never left mine.

"I can offer you a choice mudblood. You can die, slowly and painfully or you can join us." My eyes widened at the offer.

"What my lord?"

"My lord she's a blood traitor!"

"Mudblood!"

"Silence! You shall join us mudblood, as a slave. The first! Serve me and live or die like the animal you are." I shivered and forced back a cry. When I didn't answer he pressed the wand further into my neck causing a hiss. My eyes caught silver ones, they were pleading.

_Say yes. _

His voice was inside my head. I looked around at the other faces of people lost and gulped. The hardest choice of my life.

"Well?" I remained silent and glared at him with all my might. He chuckled and pulled away the wand. "Crucio." I gasped in pain and mouth opened in a silent scream. My hands hit the carpeted floor and dug into the fabric. Any moment now it would tear for sure! The pain didn't stop this time.

How much more could I take?

"I-" My eyes squeezed shut and another bullet of pain shot through me. "Please." The pain stopped and I inhaled, breathing heavily.

"As I am a merciful lord...Draco, come here." The shuffling of feet announced his presence.

"My lord."

"Seeing as you failed the first task I have another for you. Fail me again and you shall not yet another chance."

"Yes my lord."

"See what information you can get out of her. If you are successful I may let you keep her." I looked up as he nodded and pulled on my upper arm. I staggered to my feet as the crowd once more called and hissed at me. Before I knew it I was inside a bedroom, green walls decorated with silver. My legs gave way and I hit the floor with a thud. I made no attempt to move, my strength gone from my body. Gentle hands pulled me into an embrace and I was flying. Softness enveloped me as I stared up at a bed canopy. My mind was working right.

Draco sat silently on the edge looking at me. I looked back at him, then the emotion over whelmed me. I turned on my side and curled up like in the cell and cried. A hand touched my shoulder.

"Hermione?"

"I'm Granger, the mudblood, the _pathetic stupid girl_ remember?" My sobbed words must have affected him for he said nothing. His strength was much better than mine as he picked me up and pulled me into his chest. Fingers curled around the black fabric and I buried my face. One hand stroked my tangled hair whilst the other wrapped around my waist.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant...I..." A water droplet fell on my own cheek and mixed with my tears. I peered up to see him crying as well. The longing to brush them away nearly killed me. "I love you Hermione, I was so blind...so afraid...I didn't see." Instead of feeling joy I felt pain. My arms wrapped his neck and pulled him close to me. Draco cover his face with my face and sighed as I snuggled into the crook of his neck. For a moment I felt hope. It was grim and dull but there...

Maybe...just maybe...

* * *

**TADAAHHH! Enjoy it?**


End file.
